Bambi
by Darrensaurio
Summary: Un estudio sobre las tres veces en que Kurt se permitió verla.


**Es corto, pero fue planeado de esa forma. Es una idea que entró en mi mente y se negó a desaparecer hasta que la escribiera. Me inspiré descaradamente en uno de los dibujos de muchacha11, los cuales pueden ver en deviantart o tumblr.**

* * *

**4**

Estás en sus brazos, sus tibios, suaves brazos que te sostienen como si fueras su más preciada posesión. Tu mamá te sostiene mientras ven una película que adoras. Pero es tan triste, y no te hallas encontrando palabras y pierdes el control de tus córneas, que se humedecen. Te sientes mal por llorar, pero ella te sostiene y acaricia tu cabello, y te sientes mal por Bambi, y sientes lágrimas en tus ojos y tu boca tratando de formar palabras pero no, tienes un nudo en tu garganta y sólo salen pequeños, suaves sollozos consolados por los arullos de ella. Te das cuenta de lo mucho que la necesitas, lo mucho que la amas, y aún estás llorando, y no entiendes lo que pasa ahora en la televisión pero tu visión es cada vez más y más nublada por gotas saladas de tristeza. Te aferras a ella y a tu pequeño oso de peluche, su suave y esponjoso cuerpo haciéndote sentir mejor de alguna manera, pero no como el calor de ella.

Sientes sus libres y hermosos mechones de cabello castaño y la miras, y ella te mira. Besa tu propia cabellera, y sus ojos son tibios, y no sabes como los ojos pueden ser tibios, pero lo son. Todo es tibio, en sus brazos seguros y el nudo en tu garganta aún está allí, pero tienes cosas más importantes.

Pronto es hora de ir a descansar, y te preguntas por qué los monstruos disfrutan salir en la noche, ¿Es que no duermen? todos deberían dormir. Con razón son tan gruñones y quieren asustar a todos.

Estás en el punto medio de gritar y murmurar, preguntándole por la mamá de Bambi; dónde está, si volverá. Ella te mira a los ojos, sonríe tristemente, pero es todo lo que necesitas. No sabes si lo entiendes, o no entiendes perfectamente, pero su madre no va a volver.

Sus manos se entralazan en tu cabello, te arulla con palabras suaves; no es tanto lo que dice si no _cómo _lo hace, como si Bambi será capaz de superarlo, como si su osito no fuera la cosa más suave del mundo. Lo es su voz, lo es sus ojos, lo es todo de ella. No sabes palabras suficientes para explicarlo, pero es suave, y tibio, y la forma en la que siempre debería ser un hogar.

Para este punto sólo haces los sonidos resultado de tus lágrimas, y sus brazos te sostienen, te sostienen como si fueras su más preciada posesión. Pero no es así, te dices, y le prometes a Bambi que cuidarás a tu mamá, porque no hay nada más tibio que ella.

Pasa el tiempo, pero no te preocupas por él, hasta que ella te toma a ti y tú tomas el oso que papá te dio, un poco húmedo y un poco gastado, pero no te importa. Ella te toma y te lleva hasta tu habitación, acostándote bajo las sábanas. Acaricia tu frente, su dedo pulgar pasa por ella y te dice que estará aquí hasta que descanses, y te dice que te protegerá hasta que los monstruos no te puedan mantener despierto.

* * *

**15**

No entiendes por qué estás viendo ésto; luego te das cuenta de que es porque estuviste pasando los canales de televisión sin mucho interés. Pero aterrizó en esta película, y te encuentras sin capacidad de cambiar el canal.

No entiendes por qué aún conservas el oso después de tantos años, después de que ella... ya no estuviera. Aquí. Contigo. Pero aún está suave y se volvió una de las razones por las que no tuviste pesadillas. Porque una de las primeras cosas que hiciste fue tomar uno de los tubos medio llenos de perfume de ella e impregnar el pequeño peluche en la escencia de lavanda y algo de tulipanes; tenías la segunda cosa más suave del mundo y el olor más perfecto, y podías pensar que ella estaba aquí, que los monstruos no la habían tomado. El oso te protegería como ella lo hiso.

Ahora no te ves tirándolo, porque aún tiene esos restos de fragancia, la mejor que has sentido pasar tus fosas nasales. Recuerdas que la botella no parecía muy costosa, y ni siquiera importa. Aún es la mejor.

Tus ojos se encuentran clavados en la vieja televisión, hasta el final, el final que conoces perfectamente. Y no lo entiendes, pero tus ojos se humedecen y tu garganta se anuda y enreda y aprieta. Tus brazos sostienen tu estómago, y tu corazón tiene un vuelco. Tu padre está trabajando, y no hay nadie. Bambi acaba de perder a su madre, y de alguna manera, es como si estuviera abriendo lentamente la vieja herida. Te encuentras vestido en aquellas prendas que la habrían hecho sonreír, y sus ojos brillar; las mismas que hacen que casi toda la escuela se burle. Pero ella las amaba, casi tanto como tú siempre lo has hecho. Aún... aún es difícil hablar de ella en tiempo pasado. Aún tienes tus ojos en el oso, que te rehúsas a tocar, porque sabes que vas a colapsar torpemente. Aún duele.

La necesitas. Jamás te ves no necesitándola. Tu padre es bueno, es lo mejor que tienes ahora, pero no es ella y ambos lo saben. Se aman, él y tú, como lo único que tienen, pero él no es ella, lo saben. Aún hay silencios incómodos, y aquél día en que él decidió cocinar una de sus recetas; lo desastrozo que fue, congelado y de alguna forma quemado al mismo tiempo; como rieron, como si hubiera pasado hace años o no hubiera pasado para nada. Como si ella estuviera con ellos, regañándolos con una sonrisa demasiado grande para el discurso.

Tus manos se entrelazan, las lágrimas caen libremente. Esperarás hasta que los sollozos sean pequeñas interrupciones del silencio, la televisión ya apagada. Sabes que tu cara está roja como lo hace cuando lloras, y sientes frío. En todo tu cuerpo. Puedes tener la suavidad y la fragancia, pero extrañas su calor, extrañas su presencia en la más básica de las formas y en las más complicadas de todas.

Todos creen que te lo tomas como un juego; como si realmente, no sintieras los golpes ni las palabras. Claro, usualmente, tienes unas palabras preparadas de manera clínica en regreso. Pero de alguna forma duele. No lo suficiente para romperte; eres fuerte. Si alguna vez te gustaría ser descrito como algo, sería fuerte.

Nunca fuiste bueno con los secretos, y ahora resulta que tu vida lo es. Parte de ella. La más primaria parte de ella. Nadie sabe, pero es casi obvio. Aún así, necesitas decirlo en voz alta y todo está acabado.

O quizá no. Te preguntas cómo ella lo habría tomado. No tienes respuesta pero te encantaría pensar que estaría bien con ello. No sabes sobre tu padre, pero él te ama, él te ama. Llegará el día en que puedas, y él... te ama, lo sabes.

Es difícil sentirse como si no tuvieras a nadie realmente.

Es algo que no entiendes, y hay muchas cosas que no entiendes. Es tarde, y te vas a descansar. Tu cuarto cambió, ahora está en el sótano; es más grande, pero a veces sólo sientes que necesitas esa diminuta cama de sábanas color verde turquesa claro y a ella esperando que cerraras los ojos hasta la llegada del nuevo día, dispuesta a combatir los monstruos del armario.

* * *

**17**

Lo primero que sientes es su cuerpo, contra el tuyo. Sus brazos, sus piernas, su pecho, su _todo. _Una sábana cubre sus cuerpos, pero con el calor que emana el suyo sientes que sería suficiente para encender una fogata en el polo norte. Exageras, pero te dices que sólo es por él. Él, que insistió que ésto no es tonto y que insistió. Blaine es el chico que insistió. Que insistió en que te rehusaras a ser la víctima, que tuvieras coraje. También es el mismo que cometió tantos errores y tropezó con tantas piedras para finalmente llegar a su meta. Es Blaine, el chico que insiste y tropieza, que se levanta y sonríe, y te sonríe como si, de repente, el día es diez veces más soleado.

Llega el final, y estás listo.

No. No lo estás, porque tus ojos comienzan a sentirse incontrolablemente húmedos y tienes lágrimas impacientes por escapar de tus córneas. Pero él... él es tibio, y besa tu cabello, y presiona su brazo contra tu pecho, sosteniéndote, desatando el nudo en tu estómago y el de tu garganta. Y no es tan suave, y su olor es diferente, pero te pueden llegar a gustar ambas cosas. Sabes que te pueden llegar a gustar. Su olor es agradable, es mezcla de una buena higiene y el olor de la colonia que le regalaste para su cumpleaños. Aún recuerdas sus ojos, tan tibios, y aún no sabes cómo eso funciona, pero lo fueron como sólo los de selectas personas pueden ser, y su sonrisa hiso al sol usar gafas. Y eso es terriblemente cursi, pero él te hace así, y según él, el sentimiento es mutuo.

Uno de tus brazos cae libremente del sofá, que es uno nuevo al igual que es nueva la casa. Ahora hay más gente, pero nunca es diferente. No cuando las yemas de tus dedos rozan la suave, por siempre suave tela ya vieja del oso al que nunca te molestaste ponerle un nombre, el único ojo de botón que le queda, el pequeño lazo en su cuello. Piensas en ella, en lo mucho en que siempre la vas a necesitar, lo mucho que siempre la vas a amar.

Pero ahora tienes más gente. Tienes a tu padre, y un hermano, y Carole, que nunca será ella pero que siempre será algo más, algo de lo que vas a estar agradecido y vas a atesorar muy bien. Tienes a Mercedes, y Rachel, y te gustaría pensar que todo Nuevas Direcciones; y ahora los Warblers. Y ahora _él. _Que acaricia tu cabello y te sostiene. Se siente cómodo, cotidiano, como no debería sentirse una relación que sólo hace semanas comenzó. No es que importe.

Deberían estar en esa fase, en esa en la que aún hay sonrisas nerviosas y preguntas comunes; pero no. Él fue tu amigo primero, y cada vez que te ves esperando una situación incómoda entre los dos, él hace algo; se ríen. Y es como un punto medio, como si estuvieran aún saciándose de ese sentimiento que comparten, tan nuevo y tan intocado; pero también, como si, de alguna forma, ese sentimiento se encontrara siendo nuevo todos los días, y ustedes simplemente, simplemente... lo hicieran común, común pero no... ordinario, conocido, acogedor, algo intoxicante pero eso es siempre. Todo de él es embriagante aún para ti, y crees que nunca lo dejará de ser.

Ella habría sido feliz por ti, te permites responder a la pregunta que siempre has tenido. Ella siempre habría sido feliz por ti.

No te hace preguntas, ni se burla, y lo miras a los ojos y te encuentras con su expresión. Te da una media sonrisa, ligeramente triste, y te das cuenta de que está mordiendo sus labios y sus ojos están vidriosos, no lo suficiente para llorar, pero vidriosos. Y te sientes caer un poco más rápido y un poco más fuerte por él.

Vuelves a apoyarte contra su pecho, y sientes sus labios nuevamente presionando contra tu cabello. De nuevo, tan cotidiano. Como si fuera de todos los días. Como si lo estuvieran haciendo desde el inicio de sus vidas. Sonríes ante ese pensamiento, sin contenerte. Es una diminuta sonrisa, y aún sostienes una patita del oso.

Bambi no estará solo por siempre.

Es fuerte, no lo sabe aún, pero lo es. Y será felíz otra vez. Como tú.

Suspiras contentamente, y ahora sabes lo que se siente.

Estás en sus brazos, sus tibios, no tan suaves brazos que te sostienen como si fueras su más preciada posesión. Pero sabes mejor, sabes que el sentimiento es mutuo.

_**Fin**_

* * *

**Se preguntarán por qué el tonto que sobre-analiza cosas (ergo, yo) está subiendo varias historias ahora relacionadas a la tal Elizabeth Hummel. Pues entre la semana tuve muchos sentimientos sobre Elizabeth -dícese, la mamá de Kurt que murió y nunca se vio en la serie. Pues... tengo emociones sobre un personaje que nunca apareció/aparecerá ¿Sí? déjenme ser ):**


End file.
